<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i tumble from the sky (you remind me to fly) by cori_the_bloody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620410">i tumble from the sky (you remind me to fly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody'>cori_the_bloody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, I didn't used to be about cross posting prompt meme fics from tumblr, but i sure am now, the answer is that i'm way too excited for english class, what do we want? Mr. Kulkarni! when do we want him? NOw!, why did i attempt to write a character we haven't yet met?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Devi’s stealing my personal property,” Ben says, pointing unnecessarily. “Stop her.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mr. Kulkarni glances between the two of them. “Nah.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i tumble from the sky (you remind me to fly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devi plants herself in Ben’s path before he’s fully risen out of his seat. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Uh, demonstrating all three laws of motion in order to get to my next class.” He slips one arm into his backpack, hiking it high on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay, asshole,” she says, grabbing onto the strap and tugging the bag back off. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Mr. Kulkarni says, snapping his fingers at them without looking up from the open book on his desk. “Language, kid.”</p>
<p>“And boundaries, <em>kid</em>,” Ben says, trying to grab his bag back.</p>
<p>“I will kill you if you call me that again,” Devi says, and he’s not sure which of them she’s talking to, but he also can’t exactly focus on that because she’s pulling out his English notebook and—</p>
<p>“Give that back!” He lunges for her, but she backs quickly away so the only thing he makes contact with is the corner of his desk, jabbing it right into his hip. “Oh, fuck me.”</p>
<p>“You two really want me to get stern today, don’t you?” Mr. Kulkarni says, and he does look up then.</p>
<p>“Devi’s stealing my personal property,” Ben says, pointing unnecessarily. “Stop her.”</p>
<p>Mr. Kulkarni glances between the two of them. “Nah.”</p>
<p>Devi pulls his freshly-graded essay out from where he’d tucked it between the pages of his notebook and sticks her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>“Come on, Devi,” he pleads, but it’s too late. She’s already skimming, a grin unfurling on her face.</p>
<p>“You totally whiffed it!”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“You totally did, dude,” Mr. Kulkarni says off-handedly.</p>
<p>“Since when is a ‘B’ whiffing it?” Ben asks, even though his cheeks are burning with shame because, yeah. The essay sucks, and he knows it.</p>
<p>Devi snorts.</p>
<p>“Fine, whatever,” he says, snatching his notebook back from her. “Maybe I was distracted.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” she asks, willingly handing over his backpack now that she’s gotten what she’d wanted. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>He tilts his head at her, the very picture of unimpressed. She <em>knows</em> why.</p>
<p>Her mischievous smile agrees with him.</p>
<p>“Well,” she says, “at least you’re pretty. You can always fall back on your good looks and your daddy’s money now that you’ve forfeited having brains.”</p>
<p>He blinks, a different kind of blush working its way up his neck. “You think I’m pretty?”</p>
<p>“Oh, whatever, dude.” Devi shoves his shoulder, and he stumbles back a step. “You know you are. You own more skincare products than I do for a reason.”</p>
<p>He feels a daffy smile working its way onto his face. “You think I’m pretty.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, turns on her heel, and stomps out of the room without further comment.</p>
<p>“I swear,” Mr. Kulkarni says, shaking his head. “You two get weirder every week.”</p>
<p>Given that Ben’s suddenly totally zen about getting the lowest mark ever on an assignment, he can’t exactly disagree with that assessment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>